


Comfort in the Dark

by DiamondLeeKnow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Storm - Freeform, in which jisung is scared of storms and changbin is good comfort, this is my first ever fanfic so i'm sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLeeKnow/pseuds/DiamondLeeKnow
Summary: All Han Jisung remembered before curling into a ball under a desk was the loud rumbling outside and then the studio going pitch black.





	Comfort in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This isn't the best thing I've written but I'm proud of the end result~ I know it's rushed and messy ;; I hope some of you like this at least. Please look forward to more fanfics in the future!~

2:23 am. 3racha were pent up in the studio working on tracks. It had been weeks since the last time they decided to set time apart for work and schedules allowed for them to do it. Chan had fallen asleep a few hours ago, head curled on his arms and folded under his head.

Changbin had whispered something along the lines of 'let's let hyung sleep and continue working on lyrics' to the youngest, who just softly nodded as his gaze set back on the papers beneath his nose. In the midst of their work it had started storming and was picking up outside. It was storming. Bin was unbothered, but Jisung couldn't help the anxiety welling up in his chest as things outside escalated. 

"Binnie-hyung, I'll be right back. I need to take a walk." He pat his back with a soft smile set on his squishy face before exiting the room. He didn't know where he was headed but he needed something as a distraction. His slender fingers slide into the pocket of his skinny jeans, fishing out his wallet and grabbing a few dollars. He'd buy snacks and water. That would help right? 

He waits in front of the vending machine, cutely rocking on his heels, before he selects the snacks and drinks he wants. After collecting the items in his hands he heads back. Thunder rumbles in the distance and a whine leaves him, picking up his pace. Back to the studio. He would be okay if he got back to the studio. But it's not long until thunder rumbles again, this time much closer. Maybe he should just hide in a room in case something happens? "Yeah..good idea." He murmurs softly to himself, nudging open a random door and holing himself in it. He misses his hyungs suddenly. 

All Han Jisung remembered before curling into a ball under a desk was the loud rumbling outside and then the room going pitch black. A scream leaves him, hands covering his ears as he curls in on himself. He forewent the drinks and snacks he had bought the second he got in the room. He didn't need them right now.

He needed someone. Anyone.

Could neither of his hyungs hear him?

We're they going to leave him alone like this? When he was in a panic?

His phone blares in his pocket and with shaky hands he answers. "H-hello?" A stutter. Whoops. He hopes the person on the other end doesn't pick up on it.

"Where are you, Sungie?" A soft murmur questions. Seo Changbin. Of course he would do whatever he could when given the chance.

"I..I don't know. One of the rooms on the way to the studio. How can you even call me? Cell service doesn't usually work when the power goes out.." Words leave him in a rush. He's having trouble breathing. "I need you..or Chan hyung. Hurry please.."

"Breathe. You're okay. I'll come and find you, okay Sungie? Bin hyung won't leave you alone. I'm right here. I'll even stay on the line with you okay?"

Changbin speaks to him so softly and he feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes, nodding and sniffling before he realizes he can't see his actions. "Okay. Please do...I..I don't want to be alone hyung.."

He wastes no time pulling his headphones off and fishing for a flashlight from one of the drawers. With a soft sigh, he clicks it on and leaves the studio. It's pitch black. He's honestly surprised the youngest isn't crying. "Did you leave the door open by chance?"

"Umm I think so? It may have been an accident."

"Happy accident then. I see the room I think. I'll be right there." He hurries to the room, nudging past and moving to shine his flashlight around the room. It falls on the youngest curled under a desk, hands back over his ears and phone set beside him on the ground. Bin pockets his own, moving slowly to him and kneeling in front of him. "Come here, Sungie. Hyung is here."

He looks at him with a soft and scared gaze, soft eyes wide and glossy from the tears that spilled over. Slowly he moves and curls into the elder's embrace as a kiss is placed his hairline. "D..don't leave me. Please. I'm scared."

“Do you really think I would leave you after all these years? There’s no chance in hell, Sungie. I’m here and I’m staying here. I’ll hold you as long as you need me to, okay? Even back at the dorm I will. I don’t think Chan hyung would mind you sneaking in. And I don’t think Hyunjinnie would risk it if he saw you and I walking in with the state you’re in currently.” Soft chuckles fall past his lips and fingers curl into the younger hair, brushing through the soft stands comfortingly. There was no way in hell he would be leaving the younger. Not now, not ever.

Han Jisung meant too much to Seo Changbin.

To put it plainly, it could be considered love. But he’s not entirely sure. And even after countless nights talking with Chan while they were the only two in the studio, Changbin was still confused where his feelings lie. 

Jisung knew however where his own lied, so when Changbin softly spoke up after a few moments of silence, asking if there was anything he could do to calm him down, the younger wasted no cupping his face softly and pressing his lips to the older with a moment of hesitance.

It took Changbin by surprise, debating on pushing him back and telling him to just breathe, but he pulls him closer and lets his eyes slide closed as he melts into the tender moment. Jisung isn’t okay emotionally but if he wants a kiss, Bin won’t deny the kiss. It doesn’t last long but when they pull apart Changbin rests his head against the youngers, breathing mingling with his in the small space between them. “..Did that help?”

“Y..yeah.” He squeaks out, nuzzling his nose against his lightly. “But I think so would sleeping in your bed, hyung. Your arms are sturdy and will keep me safe.” 

“Could just ask rather than making up excuses Seungie. But hyung will hold you anyway, okay? And..” He trails off, one hand coming up to gently poke his nose. “We have..uh..feelings to talk about tomorrow it seems.”

“It might seem fast..” He murmurs, biting down on his lower lip, “But just date me. Who cares? It’s obvious we’ve been pining for years.” Soft giggles bubble out of him, shifting to rest his head in the crook of his neck now.

“Uh..yeah. A little fast but..I’d love to.” Leaning down, he places a soft kiss to the younger’s neck. “And you’re right. We have been. A number of my raps may or may not have been about you, Sungie.”

“It’s okay. So have mine~” Soft giggles leave him at the kiss, hiding himself down more into his neck. 

“Precious precious baby.” Changbin coos, gently pulling the younger even closer to him as he hears the younger huff. A tiny fist hits against his shoulder and Changbin can’t help the chuckles that fall past his lips. He’s just too cute. Lights flick back on and the sound of soft whirring fills the previous silence of the room. Jisung doesn’t notice until he’s pulled out from under the desk, still on his now-boyfriend’s lap, as he had scooted out from under the desk carefully. Tired, dark eyes open to look at the older of the two and a smile plays across both of their lips. 

“Lights are back on, Sungie~” 

“I see that~ and for the first time in hours, I see how handsome you are.”

“Immediately huh?” While a smile is still very apparent on his face, he reaches up to pull at his boyfriend’s chubby cheek and shake his own head softly. “Is this what the rest of tonight is gonna be?”

“Ow ow ow ow. Biiiiinnie hyung.” He whines, gently rubbing his cheek once the older releases it. A pout rests on his plump lips. “Mean. I call you handsome and I get pinched?”

“Yup. Now I’ll call you cute and you’ll whine but I won’t give you a chance to.” The elder smirks before leaning in to kiss away the younger’s pout, gently cupping one of his cheeks.

And naturally Jisung does whine but it gets muffled by the soft lips on his own, melting and taking in the affection he’s craved for so long from the older. Suddenly their lips are apart and a squeak leaves the younger of the two as the older stands to his feet with Jisung cradled in his arms. “Give me a warning next time, hyung!”

However the widest smirk he’s ever seen is plastered on Changbin’s face and suddenly his anger washes away, instead relaxing as much as he can. Jisung shifts to pick up his water and snacks and rest it on his lap, flicking the lights off as they walk out the door. “Are we going to tell hyung?” Jisung murmurs after a few moments of silence, voice quivering a bit.

“No. We’ll tell him when we tell everyone else, okay? And you don’t need to be scared Seungie. Hyung has got everything and will take care of you. And yes, before you ask, you’re sleeping in bed with me tonight whether Chan hyung likes it or not.”

A soft kiss is placed to his cheek. “Changbinnie hyung..I love you.”

“I love you too, Jisungie. Let’s get hyung and head back to the dorm okay?”

“Okay. Can you keep hold of me?”

“Least I’ll do is hold your hand, baby. We can’t be too too obvious.~”


End file.
